Mimpi
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Suatu saat Hinata harus mengerti bahwa impian. Hanya akan menjadi mimpi/"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Karena aku lebih memilih setia pada Sakura-chan"/ NH AU.warning inside. mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: standart warning applied. ****AU. Typos bertebaran, alur loncar-loncat, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku dll.**

**.**

**.**

Holla, Akemi Lovers! (bejeked XD)

Balik lagi bersama Akemi disini lengkap dengan fic abal nan gaje terbaru Akemi. Betewe eniwe baswe (halah - -"a) ini drabble fic pertama saya dengan pair Naru Hina loh (ga tanya!)

Yoo para NHLicious! Stay cool, yo! (bee mode on XD)

.

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. baik yang berupa materiil maupun non materiil.

.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

Happy Reading, Minna-san! :)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**-Mimpi-**

**.**

**.**

Hinata hanyalah gadis remaja yang terlalu banyak memiliki angan dan seringkali angan-angannya hanyalah sebatas mimpi. Pernah suatu kali Hinata ingin menjadi model. Tapi, kenyataannya banyak agensi yang menolaknya karna dirinya cenderung pemalu dan demam panggung, tambahan lagi tinggi badanya tak masuk kriteria model ideal. Padahal Hinata sudah melakukan berbagai upaya untuk meminimalisir kesalahan yang sudah-sudah. Namun, apa daya semuanya kembli dari nol saat Hinata melakukannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tempo hari, Hinata bermimpi (lagi).

Suatu hari, dirinya memakai dress panjang yang cantik berwarna putih gading. Wajahnnya tertutupi oleh sebuah tudung jarring-jaring transparan berwarna senada. Dan Saat itu, Hinata menggenggam sebuket bunga cantik yang dirangkai oleh salah satu sahabat baiknya, Yamanaka Ino. Bunga itu terdiri dari berbagai jenis bunga dengan warna yang serupa dengan dress dan kerudungnya. Pergelangan tangannya dibalut oleh selontong tangan tipis dengan panjang hingga mencapai pertengahan lengan bawahnya.

Saat itu, dirinya diapit oleh dua orang laki0laki yang paling disayanginya. Mereka berdua mengantarkan sekaligus menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya untuk menjadi tanggung jawab sang mempelai pria. Di sebelah kanannya berdiri tegap sang ayah yang mengenakan jas serta bawahan berwarna hitam dan di sebelah kirinya ada kakak sepu[u yang selalu melindungi dan menyayanginya berpakaian serupa. Kedua orang itu tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Hanya padanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan senyum yang selalu terpatri di wajah mereka. Diiringi oleh lagu pengantar pernikahan. Hinata harus pintar-pintar menyesuaikan langkahnya. Tidak boleh terlalu cepat hingga sampai di altar sebelum lagu berakhir. Pun juga tak boleh terlalu lambat.

Di ujung altar sana, ada seorang pria yang berdiri tegap memunggunginya, untuk menunggunya. Pria itu mengenakan tuxedo putih gading senada dengan bawahannya. Surai jabriknya ditata dengan gel sehingga tampak rapid an tidak acak-acakan seperti biasanya.

Pria itu tampak perlahan berbalik untuk melihat calon mempelai wanitanya.

**TENG TONG TENG**

Suara bel tanda istirahat siang telah berakhir membuyarkan lamunan indah Hinata dan sekaligus khayalan tingkat dewanya. Dan secepat kilat sebuah kesadarqan menghantamnya bak palu godam. Hinata sadar itu tak mungkin terjadi. Beberapa faktor penyebab kemuskhilan mimpi itu antara lain adalah karna yang pertama, ayah dan kakak sepupunya telah meninggal setengah tahun lalu akibat kecelakan pesawat terbang. Benar, Hinata belum merelakan mereka bedua meninggalkannya. Hinata tahu seharusnya dirinya mengikhlaskan keduanya. Tapi, hatinya selalu menolak.

Yang kedua sekaligus menjadi yang terakhir. Yaitu, bahwa mempelai pria dalam mimpinya telah terikat dengan gadis lain. Dan Hinata tak mungkin memaksakan kehendaknya. Hinata tak mau bersikap egois karna Hinata tau tak ada gunanya.

**TES**

Tanpa teras air matanya menetes. Seirng berjalannya waktu, menjadi kian deras. Hinata menyembunyikan isakan tangisnya dalam lipatan tangannya yang berada di atas lututnya yang menekuk. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil. Hinata menangis tanpa suara.

Xxxxxxx

Di ruang kelas 11-4 yang berada di lantai dua.

Seorang siswa berambut jabrik melongok keluar jendela. Pandangan pemuda itu terpaku pada sesosok gadis yang menangis di taman belakang sekolah di bawah rimbunan pohon yang rindang. Laki-laki itu menatap sang gadis bersurai indigo dalam diam. Semakin lama semakin intens dan tatapannya berubah menjadi nanar saat gadis itu mengusap air matanya dengan masih tersedu sedan.

Hatinya seolah ikut terenyuh. Hanya satu kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya dalam sebuah bisikan lirih yang hanya dapat di dengar olehnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Karena aku lebih memilih setia pada Sakura-chan"

.

.

~THE END~


End file.
